ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sci100/Shows, Parties, Ideas, Wikis, Issues, and Featureds
Shows Here are some updates for shows: Shows on Hiatus Ben 10: Xobot Revolution Ben 10 Franklin Ben 10 Reborn - I WILL GET TO THAT SOON. BUT now, its on Hiatus. Other Annouchments Knight of All Knights - Season Finale: June 30th Hean 10 - The Robber, The New Story, and some crossovers are coming soon. Also.... THE 4 GEMS OF THE UNIVERSE is COMING SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's Say.. there will be alot of BOOM and BOOM and DEATH. The League of Heroes - The Series Premire is coming. This Season will be EPIC!!!!! Party Sci's New Episodes PARTAY IDEAS Fanon Con I totally agree with this idea. It wouldn't hurt to also have a Villain Con too. The Galvan Awards? Since Everyone is doing awards, prehaps I should do an award show? Depends. THE BTFF TREATY OF KINDESS AND PEACE FOR ALL USERS ( And Issue #1 ) The Fighting has to stop. CERTAIN USERS ( NOT SAYING WHO BUT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE ) have been causing a lot of Trouble. I think that we need to create a entire policy/Treaty. This Treaty would allow enemies to forgive each other and forget about the past. This would also be a Kindess Policy at the same time. If anyone said certain words, they'd be kicked. If there is a fight, all of the users in the fight should be kicked. This Treaty would also say .... " All Users who Fight on Chat will be given 3 warnings. Then they will be given a kick. If they continue to fight, then they will be banned from chat for a least a day. If they still are fighting.... " , you get it. Anyway, WE NEED TO BE BETTER AT OUR KINDESS. To the Admins, please consider this idea. If this part of the blog is not allowed to be spoken of, or you find any other reason to NOT allow comments, please do not get rid of this, I will merely just edit this blog and get rid of this part. Conisder this idea. Wikis CHECK THEM OUT! The Pokemon Generations Wiki The PARTAY Time Wiki The Featured Pages ( And Issue #2 ) WHAT IN THE WORLD? Featured User - There is nothing wrong with this. EXCEPT THE FACT THAT ITS THE ONLY FEATURED PAGE THAT PEOPLE ARE FOCUSING ON BECAUSE THEY ONLY CARE ABOUT THEMSELVES! Featured Picture There are 2 Photos. THE KOTS LOGO and THE BIRTH OF KANKER POSTER 3. There is is only 1 vote, for the KOTS Logo. Featured Series 0_0 - I AM GETTING ANNOYED. AND THIS IS NOT BECAUSE KOAK IS RUNNING. NO ONE IS VOTING! IF NO ONE VOTES BY MAY 29TH, 10PM, ..... ARGHHHHHH! Featured Alien \_____/ - There is 1-3 Votes in the For Areas. I know for Troll Face there is an againest vote OVERALL Seriously? Why wouldn't you vote? Do you not care? What is this Wiki coming to? ISSUE # 3 - LEAVING What is with all of the leaving users? DO NOT LEAVE. ISSUE # 4 - Why no Roleplay? I've been here for a couple of months, and know that we have a policy saying no Roleplay. But why? If Users don't want to chat, they could just PM or Multi PM. And Many, and I mean MANY of us like Roleplay. Can't we just get rid of this rule? I mean, no one really follows this policy. That's a Wrap. COMMENT. Category:Blog posts Category:User:Sci100